Galdar, O Feiticeiro
by Goldfield
Summary: Pequena fic sobre meu personagem no RPG que estou jogando atualmente. Galdar tem um misterioso destino diante de si. Prequel de uma outra história que pretendo escrever futuramente.


_Galdar, O Feiticeiro_

"_Uma história do universo Dragonlance"_

I

Bem... Por onde posso começar?

Falar primeiro sobre mim ou sobre aquilo que me rodeia?

Num mundo abandonado pelos deuses desde o infame Segundo Cataclisma, não posso rogar a eles por inspiração. Portanto, após refletir durante alguns instantes, julgo ser melhor começar descrevendo o orbe e a época nos quais minha existência tem palco.

O continente é Ansalon, mais precisamente Solannia, região outrora lar de um próspero reino e nobres cavaleiros. Resido na parte sul da chamada Floresta Enegrecida, um local tranqüilo e afastado das disputas e guerras que envolvem os homens e as demais raças numa vã carnificina. Em contato com a natureza, eu busco pelo meu "eu interior", a mais profunda parcela de minha essência.

Sempre fui um ser autor de muitas indagações, talvez devido aos inúmeros mistérios que me rodearam desde o começo. Só para citar um exemplo, talvez o mais notório, eu não me lembro de minha infância. Absolutamente nada, como se essa etapa da minha vida houvesse sido totalmente apagada de minha mente. Minhas recordações cobrem ao máximo até o início de minha adolescência, e nesse período eu já me encontrava nesta floresta, o que leva a crer que sempre vivi aqui. É desnecessário dizer que tenho o desejo de saber mais a respeito de minhas origens, porém com o tempo, aprendi a ser paciente e prudente. Na hora certa, todos os enigmas, até os mais complicados, serão solucionados em sua plenitude.

Antes que me dêem por um selvagem, digo-lhes que sim, já deixei a floresta muitas vezes para visitar vilas e cidades vizinhas. Foi nelas que tive acesso aos preciosos livros, os quais para mim sempre valeram mais do que um estoque de ouro. Todavia, nunca me estabeleci fora dos limites da mata, tampouco criei relações duradouras com qualquer tipo de pessoa que morasse nas cercanias. Podem me chamar de louco ou bárbaro, como alguns o fazem, mas nada disso me afeta. Minha casa sempre será a floresta, e se um dia eu for obrigado a deixá-la, quando possível retornarei para nela passar o tempo que me restar...

Mas... Bem, onde eu estava mesmo? A pena em minha mão anseia em continuar escrevendo neste rolo de pergaminho, porém perdi a linha de pensamento...

Ah, sim, lembrei-me! Durante toda minha vida em meio à natureza, tentando resgatar a sabedoria perdida dos mestres, um episódio em particular merece destaque... Vamos a ele!

II

Era um dia ensolarado e quente.

Como de costume, eu caminhava, no seio da floresta, por entre árvores e plantas, além dos pequenos animais como esquilos e coelhos que por ali vagavam seguindo seus fiéis instintos. Meu objetivo era encontrar algumas raízes específicas para a preparação de um chá medicinal cuja fórmula havia aprendido através de um velho livro comprado de um mercador num povoado próximo. Com o tronco nu, minhas diversas tatuagens de procedência desconhecida à mostra (as quais, provavelmente, fazem parte de algum capítulo perdido de minha infância desconhecida), eu estava totalmente imerso na tarefa, olhos fixos na relva, quando subitamente uma explosão luminosa ocorreu poucos metros à frente de mim.

KAPUFFFF!!! (acho que peguei o costume de usar onomatopéias depois de ler várias obras de autoria kender, mas de qualquer forma, prosseguindo...).

O clarão cedeu lugar a uma intensa cortina de fumaça. Afetado por ela, tossi algumas vezes, até que se dissipou o suficiente para que eu conseguisse enxergar algo além dela. Era uma silhueta humana, e parecia estar vestida com uma capa e um capuz. A névoa desapareceu ainda mais, e então pude contemplar com clareza a sinistra figura de pé logo ali, pisando sobre um tapete de folhas fumegantes: era um indivíduo alto, indumentária roxa (realmente capa e capuz, como supusera), e uma estranha máscara metálica que lhe cobria a face, semelhante a algumas utilizadas em antigos rituais (li sobre eles em raríssimos livros retirados da antiga biblioteca de Istar, submersa no Mar de Sangue depois do Primeiro Cataclisma), com duas aberturas para os olhos pelos quais transparecia o macabro brilho de dois globos vermelhos.

"Galdar!" – o misterioso personagem chamou, com uma voz capaz de afligir até o mais duro coração de um demônio.

Pego de surpresa pela aparição e completamente confuso, eu só então percebi que havia caído de joelhos diante do recém-chegado. Sentindo de alguma forma uma energia muito grande emanada por aquele homem e que, assustadoramente, impedia-me de levantar e quem sabe correr, repliquei:

"Sim? O que quer de mim?".

"Meu sábio jovem (nessa época eu devia beirar os vinte anos de idade, acredito), você foi escolhido para uma nobre e importante tarefa! O futuro de toda Ansalon dependerá de seu esforço e determinação a partir de agora! Um grande mal está vindo para se abater sobre esta terra, e ele precisa ser parado a qualquer preço!".

"Mas por que eu? E que mal é esse de que fala?".

"Ainda é cedo para revelar-lhe tal coisa. Vim até você porque, por ter sido criado numa floresta, ambiente em que a natureza, com todas as suas formas de vida, manifesta-se em plenitude, você está em constante contato com a Magia Primordial, apesar de ainda não saber. Como deve ter lido, Galdar, desde que os deuses abandonaram nosso mundo, com eles se foram os magos e toda a magia. Entretanto, agora seres especialmente escolhidos trarão de volta esse importante conhecimento, e você, treinado por mim, será um deles!".

Eu mal tinha palavras. Um pobre coitado como eu, selecionado para aprender as técnicas da magia, a respeito das quais eu já lera com tanto entusiasmo em várias obras... Mas como seria tudo aquilo? E quem era aquela figura tão poderosa? Seria um deus? Algum tipo de clérigo?

"Então me tornarei um mago?". 

"Não um mago, mas um feiticeiro" – ele respondeu. – "Um homem que não nasceu com a mágica já correndo em suas veias, mas que será capaz de dominá-la mais do que qualquer mago com a devida prática! Eu serei seu professor a partir de agora, Galdar. Espero que abrace com entusiasmo a meta de se tornar um grande mestre da magia!".

Assenti movendo a cabeça, totalmente vislumbrado. Era a chance de me tornar um sábio ainda maior, um detentor de conhecimento ainda mais precioso, capaz de fazer grande bem às pessoas comuns se utilizado corretamente, e também de... Desvendar meu passado perdido!

"Prometo ser seu melhor aluno, senhor... Qual é seu nome, por obséquio?".

"Você pode me chamar de _Feiticeiro Sombrio_, nobre Galdar..." – ele replicou como se sorrisse por baixo daquela máscara. – "Aquele que ousou penetrar na temida Desolação para trazer a magia de volta ao meio dos homens...".

III

O Feiticeiro das Sombras me treinou arduamente por cinco anos. Desde os truques mais simples até alguns que requeriam mais prática. No início foi custoso, mas ouso dizer que sempre fui um pupilo dedicado. Com o domínio da mágica, meu contato com a natureza tornou-se ainda mais intenso. Descobri que ela está presente em todos os seres vivos através da Magia Primordial que meu mestre sempre fez questão de destacar.

E agora o momento decisivo se aproxima...

Amanhã, o Feiticeiro me fará passar pelo teste final. Se eu concluí-lo com sucesso, estarei apto a exercer a magia e aperfeiçoar minhas técnicas ainda mais. Estou aqui registrando toda a minha ansiedade neste pergaminho, iluminado por uma vela dentro de minha cabana, tendo de um lado da mesa um tinteiro e do outro algumas receitas de poções e palavras mágicas, misturados a alguns poemas e pequenos contos que eu, grande entusiasta das artes literárias, escrevi ao longo do tempo em paralelo à minha iniciação na feitiçaria.

Resta a pergunta: que perigos encontrarei, para que usarei minhas novas habilidades? Que mal é esse que ameaça Ansalon? Haverá pessoas que poderão me auxiliar nessa jornada rumo a um aterrorizante e ao mesmo tempo sedutor desconhecido?

Só o teste de amanhã, e em seguida as aventuras vindouras, poderão responder...

_E assim tem início a inserção do ficwriter Goldfield, na pele do feiticeiro Galdar, no mundo do RPG..._

FIM

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

_Comentário do autor__: Bem, pessoal, esta foi uma pequena fic introdutória do meu personagem no RPG de Dragonlance que estou jogando atualmente com alguns amigos. Futuramente pretendo escrever uma outra história com Galdar, dessa vez uma longfic, chamada "O Cajado Era a Lei". Aguardem!_

_- Goldfield._


End file.
